Wolverine VS Lust
Wolverine VS Lust is SSS42X2's 11th DBX. It features Wolverine from Marvel and Lust from FullMetal Alchemist. Description Claws VS Claws! When anime meets comics, something is bound to get crazy. Can Lust of FullMetal Alchemist take out Marvel's Wolverine? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Intro Lust '''was just walking around, looking for a new toy to play with, until she sees someone walk right past her, a man wearing a blue and yellow outfit. He just walks as he thinks to himself about his last fight with that cyborg ninja. Yep, this was '''Wolverine. Wolverine: (Damn, how long has it been since that fight? Am I really supposed to call myself the Wolverine?) Lust looked... interested in him and decided to play with her new toy. (Cue Action - Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-) Lust: I want you... body and soul. Wolverine noticed, jumped back, and got out his claws. Wolverine: Alright, been waiting for some fun. Lust: Let's see what you got. Fight HERE WE GOOO! Wolverine rushes over and slashes Lust in the gut and rapidly slashes her with his claws, but it does nothing as she heals herself. She then punches him back and rapidly kicks him, then slashes him with her claws and stabs him. Wolverine dive kicks Lust, repeatedly stabs her and decapitates her. He walks aways until he turns back and saw Lust all healed up and she stabs Wolverine in the chest and kicks him away into a darker room with no light at all. He uses his keen sense of smell to find Lust, but it turns out she was right behind, ready to land the killing blow. Wolverine runs right behind her and puts his hand straight through her gut. He walks off only to find her right in front of him. Wolverine slashes her multiple times, nothing. He tries again, still nothing. Lust then stabs him in the chest and throws him through a window, injuring him heavily. Wolverine heals all his wounds in time to land an attack, but in doing so, he gets knocked back as well. (Cue Volcanic Rim - Project X Zone 2) Wolverine was knocked back into a corner while Lust was in a pile of bricks. They both jump out with rage and anger on their faces as they both rush at each other, slahing and countering blow-for-blowuntil fire starts to appear out of nowhere due to the magnitude of their blows. Flames rage from left to right as Wolverine takes the opportunity to send her flying in the air and rapidly slash her, then slice her arms off, but she heals herself, but doesn't see that Wolverine is right behind her and she gets stabbed as Wolverine walks into the fire, destroying the Philosopher's Stone, and herself. Wolverine on the other hand, walked out with nothing but his adamantium skeleton, and five seconds later, he heals all of his wounds and looks back one time to make sure she was gone. She was. With that, Wolverine hopped on his motorcycle and drove away from the burning building. DBX! Creator Room SSS42X2: Comics>Anime, deal with it. Next up is the battle of the Snake and the Bat... man.Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x (SSS42X2) Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed DBXs Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:DBXs with Music Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant